


Along With The Stars [PODFIC]

by Fandom_Lover_For_Life126



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 16 minutes, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, pair skateing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126/pseuds/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126
Summary: “You picked the duet,” there’s a reassuring squeeze of his hand. “Why?”“I want –-” he stops, voice shaking, and tries again. “I want you to skate it with me?”Podfic version of Along with the Stars by inwhatfurnace Please support the official FanFiction





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inwhatfurance](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=inwhatfurance).
  * Inspired by [Along with the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162529) by [inwhatfurnace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inwhatfurnace/pseuds/inwhatfurnace). 



> Here's the link to the official fanfiction [Link text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162529)
> 
> Enjoy!! This was super fun to make and look out for more podfic from me in the future and special thanks to inwhatfurance for giving me permission to record this!!

Download link Below! 

[Link text](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q72w1q9jcx8xfia/Podfic+2+Among+the+Stars+YOI.mp3)

A video link will be up in the next hour or so 


End file.
